


A Day of Firsts

by catnipxhawthorne



Series: Unexpected Soulmate [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Steve Rogers Gets a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnipxhawthorne/pseuds/catnipxhawthorne
Summary: The third part of my Unexpected Soulmate Series.Steve and the Reader go on their first date.You might get cavities from all the fluff.





	A Day of Firsts

That first day phone call had lasted lasted for close to an hour, until Fury had wanted his phone back, to be exact. He had handed Steve a new phone and explained that it was now his and that he could call you as much as he’d like. Someone would be by to explain the phone’s basic functions to him and also take him to his preliminary living quarters, until something more permanent could be found.  
Two days later found you getting ready for your first date with Steve. You were nervous, yet really excited, and when you slipped on the cute summer dress you would be wearing, you could feel your hands shaking. This dress had brought Steve to your mind, the light blue fabric reminding you of his eyes.  
A soft knock at your door sent your heart into a frenzy. “Hey.” A soft smile spread across your face. Steve held out a small bouquet of flowers. ‘“Those are for you. I hope you like them.”  
“Let me put them in water. They are beautiful. Thank you.” You moved to kiss him on the cheek softly before turning around and walking into the kitchen.  
“Oh… come in please.. You don’t have to wait out in the hall.” Steve stepped into your apartment. His eyes flitted over the various photographs of your family and friends, the books littering your coffee table and standing in the bookshelves lining the wall on one side of the room. The bed sat in an alcove between two windows and two doors lead into the bathroom and the kitchen.   
“Your apartment is really nice.”  
“It’s tiny, but that’s New York for you. I love it, it’s just big enough for me. I would probably go stir crazy if I had to share it with another person, though.” You answered, walking back into the room and setting the flowers on the coffee table in between the books.   
“Are you ready to go?”  
“Yeah. Just let me grab my purse real quick.”  
Purse in hand and apartment door locked the two of you made your way towards the elevator, Steve’s hand at the small of your back. He took you to a nice hole-in-the-wall restaurant that had been around since the forties. Conversation flowed along nicely. Steve talked about growing up in the thirties, his time in the army, and Bucky. He was honest about Peggy and his feelings for her. You spoke about your parents, your move to New York, your job, and your struggle with your timer.   
"It was strange. Everyone either made fun of me or looked at me with pity. That's why I started covering it up. I didn't want to look at that constant reminder that I would never meet you. Moving to New York was sort of a liberation for me personally. Nobody here knew me, nobody knew about my timer and could look at me pitifully. My lack of soulmate wasn't a conversation starter anymore. "  
Steve looked at you and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry you had to feel that way."  
"Oh god, don't be. You were frozen for close to seventy years, I shouldn't be complaining."   
"Hey, everyone's pain is their own and worth equally as much. You wouldn't go to someone who has broken their leg and say that their pain is less severe than the pain of someone who has broken both of their legs, would you? Also, I would go into the ice again and again if that meant I would get to meet you in the end."  
You blushed and smiled softly at him, your hand finding his on top of the table.   
After dinner Steve and you took a leisurely stroll back to your place. Your fingers were intertwined and your shoulder bumped into his every couple of steps. You were talking and laughing and generally having a good time.   
All of a sudden Steve stopped next to you. When you turned towards him he was looking at a house, disbelief and distant longing in his gaze.   
“What is it?”  
“I used to live here.”  
At this you couldn’t think of a single thing to say. You just moved closer to him and wrapped your arms around him tightly, instinctively trying to comfort him with your embrace.  
“It looks so different around here and yet somehow that house stayed pretty much the same. I’m sorry, I don’t want to be such a bummer.”  
“It’s alright. Your situation is unique. You’re entitled to freak out sometimes, you’re entitled to struggle. You never have to apologize for that, especially not to me. I’m here for you.”  
Steve pulled away from you a little bit, his hand cupping your cheek. His eyes were shimmering with unshed tears.  
“What did I do to deserve you, doll? Must’ve been pretty great ‘cause you’re amazing.”  
“Just wait until you know all my annoying habits ‘cause there sure are a lot of - “  
He shut you up with a soft kiss.  
“I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
Thank you for reading A Day of Firsts! I am so sorry it took me so long to post this. Life has been crazy these last couple of months but I am hoping that I might be getting into spome sort of a rhythm with writing again.   
The fourth part just needs to be typed up, which I hope to do tomorrow and I am currently writing part five.  
Thank you for sticking with the series, if you liked this, please leave some kudos or a comment.  
Also, I am open for any ideas or wishes for the next installments of the series, if you have any, send me a dm or leave a comment :)  
Love, Sarah


End file.
